


now isn't the time to play it safe

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “You know when I had asked what you wanted to do after saving all of time 'this' wasn’t exactly what I had in mind?”“That right? And what exactly did you have in mind?”





	now isn't the time to play it safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taakoshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/gifts).



> for the dctv rare pair swap

“You know when I had asked what you wanted to do after saving all of time,  _ this  _ wasn’t exactly what I had in mind?”

“That right? And what exactly did you have in mind?”

She looks away from him. Still uncertain of how to answer that question. The question that had been plaguing her mind since the moment that she thought she had lost him.

She had lost him.

For a moment that had stretched far too long. 

During a battle for all of time.

But when it was over… When the demons were vanquished, and everyone returned back to the time where they belonged, and Gideon had said there was one last anachronism to fix well… 

Sara hadn’t taken a second to consider it. 

If there had been a chance, she had been going to take it, and well time had a way of keeping Rip Hunter around. Something that Sara is very much well aware of now, as she watches Rip put his key into the lock of a brick building that was otherwise indistinguishable from the buildings next to it.

“I didn’t realize that you had an apartment.”

Rip gives her a hardly amused glance. “Where else would I sleep?”

Sara shrugs. She honestly hadn’t thought about it. After all for the last while Rip had been in time prison, and then there were those  _ years  _ that passed as minutes for Sara, and then before that was the Waverider.

They still kept Rip’s room up, Sara never feeling it quite right to claim the  _ Captain’s quarters  _ for herself even though by all accounts they should be hers.

There was just something not… Not quite right.

The last time she’d spent a night in those rooms was with Rip what had seemed like a lifetime ago and now well… She needed a bit of a break from the Waverider. 

It had been a wild couple of months. 

A wild year.

No, more like  _ years _ .

That’s probably why there was something charming about this. About Rip having a normal apartment, in a normal apartment building, filled with people - strangers - that knew nothing about time travel or the way the universe works or how everything nearly fell apart or what it was like to nearly lose someone they were still too afraid to admit that they loved.

She follows Rip through the building, up the two flights of stairs until he deviates to the room of the left side of the small stairwell landing. She watches as he adjusts the paper bag of groceries to once again unlock a door. 

Going grocery shopping with Rip had been a strange enough experience, so much time spent on the Waverider that she had nearly forgotten what it was like to have to cook for herself. Nearly. Because she refuses to count those six months she worked at Sink, Showers and Stuff, sustaining herself purely off microwave meals. 

A habit which had been bad to kick even once she was back on the Waverider.

But this, the idea of  _ cooking  _ something well…

If the tables had been turned and Rip had been the one to ask Sara how she wanted to celebrate saving all of time, she would have had something  _ very different  _ in mind. 

“So,” Sara replies, dragging the syllable out, “What exactly are we doing here?”

“Putting away groceries,” Rip says, in a tone that implies that much should have been obvious.

Sara rolls her eyes. “You know  _ this  _ is exactly why I didn’t miss you.”

It’s only a little lie.

Of course, she had missed Rip.

She always misses him when he’s away.

Just another thing that she wouldn’t dare admit.

Sara pointedly ignores Rip’s dismissive noise in reply. Dropping off her own paper bags on the counter next to his, before pushing herself up onto the kitchen counter as well, watching Rip move about his kitchen rather than actually offering to help.

“Seriously though?”

“Seriously, Miss Lance.”

“Captain, technically,” Sara corrects, kicking her feet back and forth from were they dangle above the ground. “A captain who  _ orders  _ you to tell me what the plan for tonight is, or else,  _ Agent  _ Hunter.”

“You know, I don’t work for you, and a Time Bureau agent would outrank a Legend any day.”

“Oh please,” this time it’s Sara’s turn to make a dismissive noise. “As if we’d ever let your suits boss us around.”

She thinks for a second she catches Rip smiling, but it’s gone a moment later. 

“If you must know,” Rip says, with a put upon tone, as if she was inconveniencing him by having asked. It’s a farce, they both know it. Sara grinning just a little at his tone. “We’re baking a cake.”

“A cake,” Sara echoes, a skeptical note to her voice.

“Yes,” Rip replies, “What did you think the flour and icing was for?”

“I mean, I can think of one very  _ good  _ use for icing,” Sara replies, arching her eyebrows at Rip in a way that if he didn’t know what she was thinking she surely should now.

He’s still holding one of those mixing spoons in hand, but he freezes a little, stopping his careful gathering of supplies to look at Sara. Truly look at her. For the first time in a very long time. She can distinctly remember the last time he looked at her like that.

It was right after the last time that they saved the world, hours before he would try to sneak off the ship. 

She knows now that there’s no way he’s misunderstood her.

Though the small, “Oh,” that slips past his lips is a clear confirmation. 

“Oh,” Sara echoes pointedly, the innuendo clear in her tone.

There’s still hesitance in Rip’s voice as he asks, “Then when you said… That you had something else in mind…”

“Yeah?” There’s a small smile on her lips and when she leans forward Rip doesn’t move away.

Kissing Rip is easy. Not exactly familiar, it has been too long and not often enough. But it’s natural, in a way that kissing no one else is. As if all of fate and time had made it so that they were destined for moments like this.

Inevitable.

It feels like something that has always been inevitable.

Since Rip first showed up in that bar offering Sara a way to change her fate.

And now - “That’s more like it.”

Rip’s eye roll is endearing, especially when a moment later they’re kissing again. Hotter and more passionate. Sara’s legs locking around Rip to hold him in place against her.

She nearly lost him once, wasn’t about to run that risk again.

Not here and now.

They break apart briefly for air and Sara works to pull her top off over her head. The thin cotton shirt falling to the ground a moment later. Her bra undone easily, one handed and with minimal effort, it too falling to the ground to join the shirt. 

When she looks back up Rip is still just standing there watching her, a little awestruck, which would be flattering, is a little if she’s being honest, if it weren’t for the fact that she would much rather he was wearing less clothing.

Sara smirks at him. “Like what you see?”

There’s only the smallest hint of a blush on Rip’s cheeks.

“It’s been a while is all,” he says.

“Yeah, I guess it’s been a busy couple for months for-“

“Years,” Rip corrects. “It’s been years.”

Right.

She had forgotten just how long it has been for him.

Time works in mysterious ways. 

Especially for them.

“Then why don’t you get out of those clothes and we make up for lost time?”

At least Rip doesn’t have to be told twice.

It’s almost laughable how eager he is to get undressed at that. Shoving his Time Bureau jacket off, hands fumbling over the buttons of his shirt. 

It hits her suddenly that she’s missed this.

It may not have been years for Sara, but there’s something about  _ Rip  _ that was so different from anyone else she’s ever been with. 

When their bodies move together it is slow and sweet, like it is the very first time, and as though it might be the very last time. She slips down from the countertop to press herself closer to him, stumbling a little as she tries to find her balance once again before they are kissing once more pointed and with purpose. Rip’s hands leaving goosebumps over her skin, as they trace over her body, two fingers lightly pinch at one of her nipples before the hands move further south, exactly where she wants them.

Or no.

Almost.

“I need you,” Sara says, breaking apart for air, “I always need you, but now… After that. I need you now more than ever.”

It’s an echo of words spoken long ago, when she had been too busy paying attention to the hurt in her heart instead of focusing on the man right before her. On the chance that she had been given.

A chance that she had wasted before.

She would not waste it now.

It is almost as if they’re bodies were made for this. The natural way they fall together. It is the same with kissing but here in these most intimate moments so much more. He pushes her back against the counter with each thrust, something that Sara barely notes, reaching a hand back to steady herself and knocking aside the grocery bag gathered there in the process.

She vaguely registers a tin of icing hitting the floor, before her mind is back to focusing on the only thing that matters.

Rip.

Here and now.

Rip kissing her, open mouth and barely there, eager as always to please.

Rip fucking her, familiar in a way, hitting just the right spots every time.

Rip here with her, alive and well, as she once thought he might not be.

It is easy to lose herself to the sensations, to the rhythm that builds between them,

That has been building for far too long.

For years.

For lifetimes.

It doesn’t take long.

She’s not surprised.

She honestly didn’t expect this moment to be one that lasted. 

There would be others, more, proper ones, in a bed later or even back on board the Waverider. But for now Sara lets herself get lost in the feeling. Lets this thing that they have between them consume her, like fire in her veins, like the sweetest of reliefs.

Rip follows her a moment later.

As he tends to. 

The both of them lingering there as they reach their peak, together, as they were meant to be. Not quite kissing so much as breathing each other in. 

Living in a moment that nearly never happened.

A moment that Sara clings to, holding tight onto Rip, as she crashes back down to Earth.

Thankfully, this time, he seems to have no intention of leaving her.

“Now  _ that’s  _ how we celebrating saving all of time, again,” Sara says, still working to catch her breath. Slightly proud of herself for even managing a coherent thought.

There’s a smile there on Rip’s lips.

A real one.

One that lasts.

“How about me move this celebration to somewhere a little more comfortable?”

“What about your cake?”

“It can wait.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
